Racing To Murder
Racing To Murder is the 42nd case in St donde and the 42nd case overall. It takes place in the Brancast street of St ronde. It is the 6th case in the district. Plot After Nicole suggested a break for a little bit by watching a race, the team decided to do this. Some thought the 40 year long veteran Bennizo D'anzzo would claim victory, the others thought others would win, as the watched the race, a explosion happened, Bennizo D'anzozzo's velichle exploded, killing him. The team quickly added, racers Cody Longo and Samantha Carr to the suspect list, before investigating the lounge, where they added bus driver Bob Heller to the suspect list The team were then alerted to the pit stops, due to another explosion occurring there, upon investigation, the team added Professor Mason Higinbotham to the suspect list, and spoke to cody again, who told the team that Bennizo, despite bing a good racer, was 73, and was far too old for the sport, and should've retired or died long ago, he views the murder as a wonderful thing for the sport. Soon after this, the team investigated the lounge again, where they added doctor Liza Nash to the suspect list, then, after this, they spoke to Bob again, who told the team that he was a great racer, he had been racing since 1956, and was a good one at that, in the 60s Bennizo and he had a rivalry, and Bob just thought it was a friendly rivalry, however in 1981, Bennizo sabotaged Bob's vehicle, so that it would explode and cause permanent damage to his legs, meaning he couldn't race anymore, and today, Bennizo told him that he forgot that Bob was a racer. Bob didn't take this well, and punched Bennizo. The team quickly returned to the pit stop, where they spoke to Samantha once again, who told the team that Bennizo horrible, he often told her to get lost because she was a women, and racing is a "man's sport", the team also spoke to Liza, who told the team that Bennizo was ungrateful, even after all the surgeries she performed for him, he claimed he could do it himself, and finally, the team spoke to Mason, who told the team that Bennizo was his real father, and he hated him because Bennizo had abandoned him when he was born, and 30 years later he still didn't care, he though Mason was lying when he said that he was his son, Mason said that he wished that Bennizo would at least accept that he was his father The killer ended up being Liza, upon admitting it, Liza told the team that Bennizo D'anzzo did not like the fact that Samantha was participating in this race, to the point that Bennizo put a bomb in what was supposed to be Samantha's car, and Liza couldn't allow this, as Samantha was her cousin, so Liza, managed to make Bennizo's car, Samantha's while Samantha's car would be Bennizo. Liza kept on doing her own thing, while Sam would be safe, but she forgot to remove the bomb, so the bomb eventually detonated, killing Bennizo. Judge Cartwright sentenced her to 50 years in prison After this, the team went to check out the pit stop again, as somehow Bennizo got a bomb, there the team learned that Bennizo had stolen the bomb from the Bomb Squad. Which prompted the team to search the victim 's car, where they found the bomb itself, and it seems that Beenizo stole it from Mason Higginbotham. the team then questioned Mason, who told the team that this was not his bomb, he didn't even know it was a bomb, and told the team to buzz off if they knew what was good for them. after this, the team was approached by Bob who told the team that he was a Law agent, at least, legally he was. As his family has been agents since 1860. Bob implored the team to arrest him, but they didn't, as they didn't have the evidence, just a confession that could be ripped to shreds in court, it was around this time the team got called to be informed that a theatre was on fire.... Summary Victim: Bennizo D'anzzo: Car explosion Weapon: Bomb 'Killer: Liza Nash ' Suspects Cody Longgo 'Racer' The suspect goes to the gym The suspect drinks coffee The suspect rides a bike Samantha Carr 'Racer' The suspect goes to the gym The suspect drinks coffee The suspect rides a bike Bob Heller 'Bus driver' The suspect goes to the gym The suspect drinks coffee The suspect rides a bike Suspect's appearance The suspect has a earing Mason Higinbotham 'Professor' The suspect rides a bike Liza Nash 'Doctor' The suspect goes to the gym The suspect drinks coffee The suspect rides a bike Suspect's appearance The suspect has a earring Quasi-Suspect's Trivia Killer's profile The killer goes to the gym The Killer drinks coffee The killer rides a bike The killer wears a earring The killer is under 25 Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde